It is known to generate electrical energy by carrying out chemical reactions between two substances. In most cases, such substances react in a medium having electrolytic properties, i.e. in an electrolyte, and the reaction produces direct electric current in a circuit connected between two electrodes in contact with the electrolytic medium.
An example of such processes is the fuel cell wherein a fuel, usually of a gaseous nature, is caused to react with a comburant, usually oxygen, through a wall of the fuel cell or pile having the properties of a solid electrolyte. On opposite faces of this wall, having the properties of a solid electrolyte, electrodes are applied forming the terminals from which the electric current is delivered to the external circuit.
The large-scale application of fuel cells and has, however, been limited because of the need for a high-cost fuel in a gaseous state, either obtained by the gasification of solid fossil fuels or obtained by the distortion of petroleum or recovered directly, e.g. as natural gas. In all cases, it is fossil carbon which reacts with the oxygen either directly or in the form of a carbon compound.
To the best of my understanding, a highly effective low-cost electrochemical process for the generation of electrical energy from solid fuel containing fossil carbon has not been described in the art.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to be able to utilize solid fuels consisting of fossil carbon or containing fossil carbon directly in the generation of electrical energy without first having to subject the fuel to costly treatment.
The production of electric energy electrochemically is particularly of interest since it allows the energy liberated in chemical reactions to be directly transformed into electrical energy without requiring the secondary production of heat through the use of thermodynamic transformation cycles and without involving the limitations in efficiency known to characterize thermodynamic cycles.
It is also desirable to be able to produce in a chemical and efficient manner carbon monoxide which has a variety of uses. For example, carbon monoxide and hydrogen can form the highly desirable synthesis gas which is useful in a variety of chemical synthesis reactions.